¿Incompatibles? ¡Sí, claro!
by Almu-ChanNS
Summary: Un gamer inocente, un chico súper guapo popular entre las chicas, otro 'gamer' inocente pero no tan gamer, un cantante que pierde a cada rato su cuaderno, un delegado principal un poco bipolar y un chaval rudo dispuesto a matar por lo que quiere, ¿cómo acabará la cosa?. Kentin&Armin. Lyssandro&Alexy. Castiel&Nathaniel. (Siento el mal Summary TTATT) ONLY SHONEN-AI


**Nombre**: ¿Incompatibles? ¡Sí, claro…!

**Juego**: Corazón de Melón

**Parejas**: KentinXArmin, LyssandroXAlexy, CastielXNathaniel y si sale alguna más por ahí; saldrá -w-

**Disclaimer**~: CdM no me pertence, es propiedad de Chinomiko, todos los personajes los creó ella, excepto algunas "Sucrette's" (o cómo sea) que pondré a lo largo de la historia -w-.

**¡Espero les guste! :3**

**¿****I****n****c****o****m****p****a****t****i****b****l****e****s****? ****¡****S****í, ****c****l****a****r****o****…****!**

_**~Capítulo 1: Mirada…~**_

POV. Lyssandro

¡Pff! ¡Qué hartito estoy ya! La rutina me tiene muy ajetreado. No es fácil ser una estrella de música y un estudiante al mismo tiempo, pero me acostumbraré… supongo, vamos…

Intenté salir hacia el instituto lo más temprano que pude y pillarme de la máquina de refrescos que instalaron hoy alguna cosa que me guste de ella. Me cogí 10$, con la intención de traer de vuelta mínimo 2$ y salí de mi casa.

Fin POC Lyssandro

POV Kentin

De regreso a Sweet Amoris después de tanto tiempo. Hace ya bastante que me alejé de mi querido instituto por culpa de mi padre, pero, ¡por fin estaré de nuevo! Sinceramente, lo único que me alegrará volver es ver a una antigua amiga que tenía allí. Y supongo que también ver a mis amigos.

Tomé mi celular para ver si Nath me había escrito algo. Quedamos en que él me avisaría de cualquier cosa o para recordarme por donde tendría que ir, etc…

**Nathaniel**: ¡Hey, Ken! ¿Ya estás listo?

**Kentin**: Podría decirse, aunque no quiero verle la cara a Castiel después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…

**Nathaniel**: No te preocupes. Yo estoy más tiempo con él del que tú podrías estarlo…

**Kentin**: ¿Ahora te juntas con Catiel, Nath? ¡No esperaba eso de ti!

**Nathaniel**: ¡No, no es eso…! Es solo que cada vez que comete algún tipo de incidencia o ausencia, la orca de la directora lo manda a mi sala. Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que salir ya de mi casa.

**Kentin**: ¡Pero si faltan 45 minutos aún!

**Nathaniel**: Bueno, quedé con un amigo nuevo para ir a la máquina expendedora que van a poner hoy, ¿por qué no te vienes?

**Kentin**: Mientras Castiel no esté entre nosotros me apunto.

**Nathaniel**: Pues, ve saliendo ya, nos encontramos donde siempre, ¿vale?

**Kentin**: OK! Ahí nos veremos, chao.

Hace bastante que no veo a Nath, ¿habrá cambiado? Supongo que no, a él le gusta mantener siempre la misma imagen. Limpio y elegante.

Guardé mi teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo, no necesitaba nada más, hoy era el primer día de clases del 2º trimestre.

Salí de mi casa directo al sitio donde me citó Nath, y ahí me lo encontré. Estaba sentado en un banco rodeado de gatos.

–¡Hola, Nath! –le saludé. Él me miró con normalidad, hasta que me miró de cabeza a pies y se dio cuenta de mi nuevo aspecto.

–¡Dios, Ken, te ves mucho más guapo así!

–Supongo que eso sería un cumplido…–susurré un poco decepcionado. Nos estrechamos las manos y fuimos al instituto hablando sobre lo que nos había ocurrido en todos estos años.

Fin POV Kentin

POV Lyssandro

No llega.

No llega.

No llega.

No llega.

No llega.

No llega.

¡Aaahhh! ¡Llevaba ahí como 20 minutos esperando a Nathaniel, pero el bastardo no aparecía! ¡Ya vera cuando me lo encuentre!

Demasiada tensión para mí. Se escuchaban pasos, y más pasos, y personas hablando, y profesores discutiendo, y fuentes echando agua, y ¡pasos por todos lados! Ah, también la maldita máquina expendedora tirando alguno de sus objetos internos, que por ciero, ya quedaban pocos.

–¡Hasta que por fin llegas, maldito! –le grité hundido en la furia.

La ira me cegó tanto que no me di cuenta de la presencia de otra persona más.

–Él es Ken, un antiguo amigo. –me dijo sonriendo. –Y Ken, él es Lyssandro o Lyss, el chico que te mencioné antes.

–Encantado, Lys… "¿Qué caraj*s hace?" –le besé la mano cortésmente. Quería dar una buena primera impresión. –¿Por qué me besaste la mano?

–Tengo que ser educado incluso con hombres. –le respondí.

–"Con un apretón de manos o algo así me bastaba y me sobraba". –a expresión en el rostro de Ken no se veía del todo muy satisfecha.

[Más tarde…]

-¡Hola, queridos alumnos! Y bienvenidos al segundo trimestre en el instituto Sweet Amoris.-la gente parecía susurrar un montón de cosas.-Como la mayoría de los años, hoy tenemos estudiantes nuevos. ¡Tú primero, preséntate!-Ken se levantó rápidamente y se fue a presentar.

-Bueno, yo ya fui estudiante de este hermoso lugar lleno de recuerdos, y por fin he podido volver. Hace tiempo me conocían como 'Ken, el chico intelectual antisociable', pero ahora he cambiado muchísimo y he vuelto con mi verdadero nombre "Kentin". Espero llevarnos bien.

Todos le miraban y él no parecía asombrarse, es más, le gustaba esas miradas.

De repente, dos muchachos entraron por la puerta agitados. Eran idénticos, así que deduje que eran gemelos.

-¡Ustedes dos, casi llegan tarde!

-Sumimasen, sensei. Pero, Armin se pasó 30 minutos en el aseo…-el chico de peloazul miró a su hermano con un poco de odio en la mirada.

-B-bueno… no es del todo mi culpa. Tú también estuviste mucho tiempo, además, el bus se fue sin nosotros y tuvimos que ir corriendo como Asesinos de Assasin's Creed.-comentó el del pelo negro.

-Idiota…-susurró el hermano y lo empujó porque sí. Con un hermano así no aguantaría ni cinco segundos.

El supuesto "Armin" antes de caer se topó con su peor pesadilla, aunque en este caso le vino muy bien.

"¿Castiel…? No me sorprende en lo más mínimo…" Castiel había llegado justo a tiempo para hacer que el chico pelinegro no se diese una hosti* bien dáh'. Lo había cogido por debajo de los hombros y rodeando su cintura, más o menos.

Kentin y yo parecíamos muy atentos en esa escena y los dos gemelos nos miraron a ambos.

-Agh… ya parezco un niño bueno…-se quejó Castiel.

-Em… gracias, supongo…-habló el pelinegro.

Castiel se fue a su sitio y puso los pies sobre la mesa, después de todo ya le daba igual lo que ocurriese, la directora no le reñiría.

Después de que ambos gemelos se presentaran se fueron a sentar juntos.

Mierda.

Toca álgebra, odio esa asignatura, nunca logro enterarme de la mayoría de los temas de esta asignatura. Tendré que aguantarla…

¡Libertad~! ¡Por fin descanso! Kentin y Nathaniel se acercaron a mí, nos pusimos a hablar de aquellos chicos nuevos, que ahora se encontraban jugando a la Nintendo DS.

**Continuaráp(¿)…**

**¡Pay Atention!**

Veamos, aún necesito OCs o Sucrette's o como sea para el FanFic. Ya tengo mi Sucrette que es mi personaje en CdM, y se llama Aoi-Chan3. Si quieren ustedes pueden unirse también :3

Reglas:

Deben de decir:

Nombre

Edad

Físico

Forma de ser

Cosas que te gustan (Ej.: Yaoi3, Anime, Videojuegos, etc…)

Personaje que más te gusta(opcional)

Dejar eso en los comentarios y automáticamente ya serán parte del FanFic~

Onegai, no tengan miedo de participar, que no muerdo ni nada(¿)

**¡Gracias por vuestra atención!**


End file.
